RWBY
:For the team of the same name, see RWBY (team). RWBY (pronounced Ruby[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191]) is an American anime web series created by Monty Oum and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions. There are four released trailers, all of which are detailed below: The first trailer was released on November 7th, 2012, showing "Red" Ruby fighting against a large pack of Beowolves, shown after the finale to Red vs. Blue Season 10.[[w:c:RvB:Don't Say It#Trivia|''Red vs. Blue'' Season 10 Finale]] The second trailer was released on February 14th, 2013, showing "White" Weiss singing in front of a crowd and having a flashback to a fight with a giant suit of armor. The third trailer was released on March 22nd, 2013, showing "Black" Blake and her partner, Adam Taurus, raiding a cargo train and fighting Atlesian Knight-130s and a large security droid. The fourth and final trailer was released on June 1st, 2013, showing "Yellow" Yang searching for information about someone at a club, then fighting Junior Xiong and his henchmen. RWBY is an acronym made from the first letters of Red, White, Black, Yellow - which corresponds to each main character's "color." Ruby was the first character of these four to be revealed in the series, with Weiss being the second, Blake the third and Yang the fourth. The first episode of the series premiered live at RTX 2013 (July 5–7th, 2013 in Austin, Texas).[http://rtxevent.com/home.php RTX Website] - [http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-202 Rooster Teeth Podcast #202] All subsequent episodes are released every Thursday at 7 PM EST for the general public on the Rooster Teeth website. They also upload an episode to YouTube at the same time, but the episode uploaded is the one before the episode on their main site. The series was also simulcast on Crunchyroll. The DVDs and Blu-rays of the first volume were released on November 12th, 2013. It was revealed by Gray Haddock on January 30th, 2014 that production on RWBY Volume 2 was underway and that the first episode would premiere at RTX 2014 (July 4–6th, Austin, Texas). It seems as though that the animation will be improved due to Monty's new character models. It was also revealed that only 12 episodes would be released in the volume rather than the 16 that were released for Volume 1, but each episode will be at least 12 minutes long due to complaints about episodes being too short. Monty confirmed at PAX Prime 2014 that there would be a RWBY Volume 3. Its release date and schedule will most likely follow that of RWBY Volumes 1 and 2. ''RWBY: World of Remnant'' RWBY: World of Remnant is an ongoing mini-series, which first premiered on August 21st, 2014. The series itself also serves as a form of history, primarily focusing on how the kingdoms were formed. The first episode documents Dust, including its uses, functions and variants. More episodes are inbound in the future. Trivia *April 29th, 2012, was the first time that Monty posted a cryptic RWBY-related tweet.Monty's Twitter *Before writing the show, Monty gave the writers, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross, some "anime homework" to watch. One of said anime was Gurren Lagann. *Monty confirmed that the characters are not based on fairy tale characters, but rather just allude to or reference them. *All teams in RWBY are set to a theme, RWBY = fairytales, JNPR = people who crossdressed in their story'Monty's Twitter', CRDL = birds. *All character/team names follow Monty's color naming rule, just like the characters' names. This means that a character/team name has to be a color, mean a color, sound like a color, or make people think of a color.[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/406894139746172928 Monty's Twitter][[:File:Rwby naming rules.png|''RWBY'' Naming Rules]] *Promotional material at NYCC 2012 has indicated that Rooster Teeth has been teasing RWBY since October 10th, 2012.[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/388087806905438210/photo/1 Monty Oum's Twitter] *On the October 10th, 2013 Monty stated on Twitter that [https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/388087806905438210/photo/1 "The first RWBY anything to ever go public was handed out exactly one year ago at NYCC"]. Following this statement, the Rooster Teeth Twitter account posted a short message [https://twitter.com/RoosterTeeth/status/388340704214122497 "RWBY Day"]. From then on, the 10th of October was dubbed "RWBY Day." *In the Red vs Blue episode "Along Came a Spider", the letters "JNPR" and "RWBY" can be seen above Malcom Hargrove's screen. References Category:Rooster Teeth Category:General